Smee: An Unofficial Sequel to Hook
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Jack Banning was the son of Peter Pan (or Peter Banning, rather). He had forgotten all about his adventures in Neverland, save for a few bits and pieces. Now, he's about to learn that nothing in Neverland has changed! There's a new Captain of the Jolly Roger, and his name is... Smee. Now, Jack must rescue his children from the dreaded pirate and return home safe. R&R.


**A/N: **Now, before you start to wonder why the fuck I've written a story about Hook, realize that this was my favorite movie and up until recently, I've always wondered what would happen if they made a sequel... Now, my husband actually gave me the idea for this story, and I'm sorry if it's sucky a little bit... After taking a hiatus from writing, I kind of fell off and became rusty... But, I digress... I now present Smee (the sequel to Hook)

* * *

The wind whipped wildly, blowing through the trees as Jack Banning, the son of the famous Peter Pan, walked along the streets. It was, shall we say, a blistery winter day as he bundled himself up, his hands wrapped in gloves, a scarf around his neck, and the memories of a past battle in Neverland briefly in his head. He was on his way home from a long day at the office, not sure what lied in store for him at the gates of his loving home. He stared up at the open windows, his darling wife staring out at him, waving. The sounds of Jack's children echoed through the yard. "Daddy's home!" cried the youngest, a girl about 6-years-old, no bigger than his knee. Jack smiled, welcoming the children with open arms as they ran towards him. How he loved his children, much like his father loved him. It was a happy time for the Bannings. "Come on Grace! Let's go show dad what we made at grandma and grandpa's," the oldest, a boy of about 10 years, said, running towards the open door into the kitchen. Jack followed the energetic children into the house, bombarded by toys and paper drawings. Grace held up her drawing first. The picture was magnificent. The battle between Hook and Peter Pan was depicted on the paper. But, it seemed vaguely familiar. Perhaps because he had seen the scene himself, or maybe it was just his imagination. He smiled, the smile that his father had whenever he would tell him stories of the great Peter Pan and the lost boys. So many memories faded, and yet, he could remember every single one of them.

"That's very nice, Gracie. Did you draw that all by yourself?" he asked, tousling the girl's hair a little bit.

She nodded and he looked at his son's, the smiling face of the child was bigger than he had ever seen it. "Look dad. It's you and Aunt Maggie," he said.

Jack looked at the picture, the perfect picture was of Jack in pirate clothing, and Maggie in a nightgown. The scene was somehow familiar. They were on a ship, a pirate ship. The battle between good and evil waged around them. He took the picture in his hand and stared at it for quite a while, looking into the eyes of the young child that had drawn the picture. "Okay children. Um, I think it's time to wash up and go to bed. Okay? Um, Santa's coming tomorrow. Wouldn't want to, um, scare him would we?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the drawing. Grace and Mikey nodded and walked out of the kitchen, and headed up the stairs to their room. Jack stared long and hard at the picture and then put it down, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had seen that scene before. But, he just shrugged it off as his old man's elderly mind. _'How dare he put such nonsense in my children's heads,' _he thought. _'There's no such thing as Neverland. There's no such thing as lost boys. And there's most definitely no such thing as fairies.' _He had almost regretted thinking that. He couldn't believe in fairies, but, yet, there was something there that made him believe in them. Perhaps they could very much be real. He sighed, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting at the table for a bit, pondering. His lovely wife came downstairs and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head. She smiled.

"Have I lost my sense of wonder?" he asked her, looking up at her, seeing her small smile.

"No, you haven't lost it, Jack. Now come on, let's go to sleep before the children get up," she said, taking his hand and walking up the stairs with him.

* * *

The children slept soundly in their beds as the wind howled wildly outside. Grace dreamed of Neverland, while Mikey dreamed of Christmas morning. That's when the window flew open and the smell of rum and rotten wood filled the room. Grace woke up, staring straight into the eyes of Smee, the captain's right hand man, and now leader of the Jolly Roger. She screamed, waking Mikey up, who was suddenly silenced by a hand covering his mouth. Grace bit at Smee, who in turn screamed and let go of the girl. Grace ran to the door, banging on it. "Help us, daddy! Daddy! Daddy, help us!" she screamed, being pulled on by one of the swashbuckling buccaneers. The scream traveled to Jack's room and he sat up, at first thinking it's a dream. He ran to the room, pulling open the door and seeing the pirate ship fly away. Smee waved at him from the ship, holding Grace and Mikey by the backs of their collars. "Say goodbye to your daddy kids. He's not going to be able to save you now," he said, as the ship flew away. Jack stood in that empty room, looking around. It was the worst feeling in the world. He couldn't help himself. He sat down in the windowsill and cradled Grace's favorite bear and just stared up at the sky. He didn't know why he was staring up. I guess he was just half-expecting to see them coming back, or he was half-expecting to see a twinkling light, but, all he knew was that his children were gone. His wife walked in and looked around, her hand on her chest, tears welling up in her eyes. Jack felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, a sense of fear. The unknown scared him, much like heights used to scare his father.

"Oh my god. What happened here?" she asked, her voice already cracking.

"I don't know. Our children have been kidnapped and I don't know…" he stopped himself.

Was it really that he didn't know? Or was it that he just didn't want to know. He knew the ship, Jolly Roger, was Captain Hook's ship. I mean, he's read the story before. But, to find that it was real? That's something completely different. Then that meant that he wasn't dreaming all those years. He was in Neverland, he was on Hook's ship, and he was Peter Pan's son. This meant… he had lost it. He looked at the small stuffed bear in his hand and put it in his belt buckle as he climbed the windowsill and jumped, landing on his feet and ran all the way to his parents' house, hoping that his father would still be awake. It was something that was bothering him. He couldn't handle it being real. He ran and ran and ran until he collapsed in front of the house. His father stood in front of the door, a curious look on his wrinkled face. Jack stood up and handed the bear to Peter, panting. "You know what happened all those years ago, don't you?" Jack asked him. Peter looked at the bear and then at Jack, speechless. Then a knowing smile crossed his face and he started laughing, a childish laugh as he let Jack into the house. "I don't find anything funny about this dad. My children, your grandchildren, were kidnapped by pirates on the Jolly Roger." Peter just shook his head and ran his fingers across the faux fur of the bear. The twinkle in his eyes had gone, being replaced by dull, lifeless, brown eyes as he stared at Jack.

"Jack, you have to go save them. You have to become a Pan," he said.

"Dad, do you even hear yourself? There is no such thing as Neverland."

"Are you really so sure about that, son? Because from what I've heard you talk about, you know it's real."

Jack looked at the bear in his father's hands again and sighed. He knew he was right. He had to become the new Pan. He looked up at the sky, the clouds roaring with great thunder. He sighed and watched as a small light began floating towards him. Perhaps he was dead, and this was his punishment. But, that little light grew closer and closer as Tinkerbell appeared, letting out a giggle. "Well, Jack, you've certainly grown big. Come on! Let's go back to Neverland!" she said, swirling around him. Jack watched as his dad just nodded and watched him fly away. "Dad! Dad, a little help here!" he yelled, waving his arms in the air but, his dad just laughed and smiled, yelling out something that Jack couldn't really hear. He was just watching the world disappear. That's when he remembered. The fairy's name; it was Tinkerbell. Just like in the story. He looked at her and laughed harder than he had ever laughed before. His storybook dreams, his memories of the dreaded pirate Captain James Hook, his memory of Hook's death, it all came together in an extraordinary way. It was then that he realized he wasn't crazy. He was going back to Neverland, and he had never been more excited.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: **What do you think guys? Do you think I should continue working on this story? If you would like to see more, please comment me letting me know! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys on the next update!


End file.
